Peaches
by Dei's Artistic Angel
Summary: Toshiro and Momo have been friends for a long time. He never has really noticed her like THAT until she wore this peachy fragrance, now Hitsugaya is noticing even more about Momo. HITSUxHINA with some RENxRUKI and ICHIxHIME
1. Chapter 1

**Peaches**

_**Summary: Toshiro and Momo have been friends for a long time. He never has really noticed her like THAT until she wore this peachy fragrance, now Hitsugaya is noticing even more about Momo. HITSUxHINA with some RENxRUKI and ICHIxHIME**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters**_

_**A/N: My first Bleach fic so please be nice **_

Toshiro Hitsugaya was alone in the living room of his home in the Soul Society. He was laying on the sofa, deep in thought about things that have randomly been on his mind. Suddenly, Momo Hinamori burst in.

"SHIRO-CHAN!!" she yelled.

Promptly, Hitsugaya got up. "Momo, how many times have I told you not to call me that? It's Captain Hitsugaya..."

"Oh, sorry Captain Hitsugaya..." Momo said playfully.

Hitsugaya sighed. "That's okay...what do you want?"

"Renji and Rukia and Ichigo and Orihime are going to the movies later on and I wanted to now if you wanted to come..."

"Like a date?"

Momo blushed. "No...not like a date...as friends..."

"Friends? How come you didn't ask Izuru?"

"You know he doesn't like going like hanging out...PLEASE HITSUGAYA!" Momo cried out.

"Fine!" he said annoyed.

"Oh, thank you, Shiro-chan..." Momo cooed she leaned over and hugged Toshiro. "Meet us at 8 o' clock outside the walls of Seireitei, okay?"

Toshiro nodded.

"Okay...bye!" Momo walked out of his house.

Momo's hug left Hitsugaya paralyzed. He was blushing.

_Wow...she smelled heavenly...and she looked beautiful_ he thought _STOP IT TOSHIRO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! That's Momo...one of your oldest friends..._

Hitsugaya got up slowly to prepare for going to the movies with his friends.

* * *

**Okay! My first Bleach fic! Yey! remember R&R and I hope you liked it!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peaches**_

_**Summary: Toshiro and Momo have been friends for a long time. He never has really noticed her like THAT until she wore this peachy fragrance, now Hitsugaya is noticing even more about Momo. HITSUxHINA with some RENxRUKI and ICHIxHIME**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters**_

_**A/N:Yay! Thank you all for your nice comments! I'll try and do my best for the rest of the story. Chaper 2!!**_

Hitsugaya stared at the white haired boy in the mirror, he smiled slightly and smoothed out the light blue long sleeved shir the wore.

Confident in himself Toshiro sighed.

"Okay...I'm ready..." he said softly.

He walked out the door and met his friends at the outer wall.

"Hitsugaya!" a familiar voice rang out.

From a distance Hitsugaya could see it was Momo, she was with Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Ichigo. He waved slightly as he approached everyone.

"Hi Toshiro!" everyone sang out in unison.

Hitsugaya replied. "Hi..." in an annoyed tone. They knew he preferred to be called 'Captain Hitsugaya', but he'll let it slide this time.

"Awww this is so cute!" Orihime rang out randomly."Momo and Toshiro are _finally_ together!"

"Ummm..." Momo murmured.

Toshiro went from white to red in 1 second flat.

Rukia studied the embarrassed expressions on the two's faces. "Um, Orihime...I don't think they're going out..."

Orihime looked confused. "Why? I'm sure they are! Right, guys?" she turned to Renji, then Ichigo, then Momo, then to Hitsugaya.

"It's just as friends..." Momo said.

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah, just friends..." he spoke as if he were dissapointed.

"You two are planning on hooking up soon, huh?" Renji teased.

Momo blushed. "Um...well... I don't know!! Can't we just leave already!"

Ichigo nodded. "Momo's right. The movie wont wait for us..."

Kurosaki summoned a hell butterfly, to guide them to the human world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Momentarily, the group was in an alley behind a movie theatre in Karakura Town.

"Yeah! We are here!" Momo said happily.

"What do you plan on seeing?" Renji asked everyone.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Um...how about the ladies go and get some refreshments and we find out what movie we can see?" Ichigo suggested.

Renji nodded. "That'll be good..." He reached into his pocket and handed Rukia a few bills. "My treat."

As the girls walked off to consession stand Ichigo yelled out, "I DON'T LIKE A LOT OF BUTTER ON MY POPCORN, ORIHIME-CHAN!!"

Orihime nodded and gave Ichigo a thumbs up, indicating she already knew.

Hitsugaya looked at the movies playing. "Um, this new movie is out..."Pride and Glory" it's staring Colin Farell. It's like an action or drama or something."

Renji laughed slightly. "You don't know too much about girls, huh, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro tensend at the name. "No..."

Ichigo smiled and walked over to the white haired soul reaper and wrapped his arm around him.

"And you like Momo, right?"

Toshiro stared into space._ They wouldn't tell, would they?...No they wouldn't... _He nodded and the two older boys grinned.

Renji walked over to where Hitsugaya and Ichigo were standing. "Well, you have got the two greatest guys to tell you all about girls!"

Hitsugaya smiled wryly. "Oh, yey!" he said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Ichigo let go of Hitsugaya. "First thing, when your at the movies with a girl, choose a horror or a tearjerker..."

"Why?" Toshiro said.

"So when she gets scared she can hold on to you or when she cries, she can cry on your shoulder." Renji replied.

Toshiro thought for a moment. "I don't think Momo is the sensitive type, but she will get scared easily..."

"That's my boy!" Ichigo said. He patted Toshiro's back.

The three boys noticed that Momo, Rukia, and Orihime were coming back. Renji said quickly. "The ladies also like sensitivity. Give her a lot of compliments!"

Momo approached Hitsugaya and handed him a popcorn and slush, while she had some candy and soda.

"Um...you smell nice, Hinamori..." Toshiro said nervously.

Momo smiled. "Urrr, thanks."

Orihime wrapped her arm around Ichigo and took a slurp or her drink. "So, what are we gonna see?"

"Saw V" Toshiro said casually.

"Ugh...I hate horrors. I get too scared!" Rukia groaned.

"Don't worry babe, I'll hold you if you get scared," Renji hugged Rukia and kissed her on the forehead.

"Awww, thanks," she replied. "Let's go..."

* * *

** Okay, so Ichigo and Renji helping Hitsugaya getting a girl equals disaster xD**

**Sorry for the lateness but school...xP**

**R&R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Peaches**_

_**Summary: Toshiro and Momo have been friends for a long time. He never has really noticed her like THAT until she wore this peachy fragrance, now Hitsugaya is noticing even more about Momo. HITSUxHINA with some RENxRUKI and ICHIxHIME**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters**_

_**A/N:Alrighty! Chapter 3!!**_

The group arrived into the dark theatre and made their way to the back. The room was fairly crowded. Everyone sat down; Renji awas on the end with Rukia to his left, next to Rukia was Orihime, then Ichigo, then Momo, then Hitsugaya.

Momo took a long shallow breath and exhaled. Hitsugaya looked over at her. "What's the matter, Hinamori?"

Momo shook her head. "Nothing....it's just that...I'm not a fan of scary movies! The last time I saw one....." Momo turned red in embarassment.

Toshiro raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I...I...uh...." Momo paused for a second and leaned over to Hitsugaya and whispered in his ear. "...peed my pants...."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and a smile crept upon his face. "What....?"

Momo nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Hitsugaya smiled and looked in her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing......." He sat back in his chair and held onto her arm softly.

Momo looked suprised at Hitsugaya, who eyes were fixed on the movie. _Hmm.....he's been acting a little weird lately. _

About 20 minutes into the movie, Ichigo glanced over at Momo, who was scared already, he nudged Hitsugaya.

Toshiro looked over at Momo. "Hey...?" She looked at him.

"You alright, Momo?"

She shook her head.

Hitsugaya smiled. "Come here....." He reached his arms out widely and around Hinamori.

Momo smiled and nuzzled her head into the warmness of his chest. "Thanks....for your comfort."

Hitsugaya stroked her dark hair. "Anything for you..."

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and gave one another a thumbs up.

For a moment the theatre was quiet, except for the sounds of the movie, and the noise of many people gasping, but suddenly...........

**"HOW HARD WAS IT TO GET A BIG CHESTED WOMAN SOME JELLY BEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** a familiar voice rang out in the front.

* * *

**Ah...the OOCness ^_^ **

**The fluffy romantic...al...ness..... uhm....that aint a word xD**

**I'll try to update sooner!!!!!!!!!! R&R  
**


End file.
